Dreaming alone
by bluenaelyan
Summary: We can't be together. So, let's treat this encounter as it never happen. And the next time we meet we will be enemy. - Inspired by Dreaming alone - Against the current ft. Taka -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the land where mystical creature still exist, the conflict between human and vampire continue. The human hunts the vampire for their blood and heart with believe they can cure any sickness. The vampire hunts the human with hope to expand their territory and their food, human blood.

At the dark forest border of vampire territory stand a young girl with blue hair and blue eyes. Her eye gaze across the field to the barracks. The black bat with hint of red fur fly to her before transform to a young red hair girl in armor suit.

"Foolish human. They don't know when to give up, do they?"

"Erza-san. Juvia hope that they were smarter than this. They know that they can't match our power. Why are they still want to fight us?"

"I don't know. Pride?"

The black-yellow bat fly near them.

"Guys, Mirajane tell us to assemble seem like we going to attack tonight."

"Got it,Lucy. Let's go." Said Erza before she transform back to the black-red bat.

Juvia transform back to her black-blue bat form. They fly back to their main base in the middle of forest.

 _Juvia don't want to kill human anymore. Please don't let him be in that army. Please don't be the Van helsing in that army!_

Once Juvia was a child; she got lost in the forest. She got hunted by a stray werewolf. In this era, the werewolf are form in group or society to prevent conflict form inside or outside. However, some werewolf that disobey the group law will be robbed off their senses and ability to transform back to human before banished forever. After losing their senses, they will be nothing more than a crazy zombie chasing after living thing, be it animal, human or _vampire_.

Juvia sat down under the tree. Tired, scared and injured, she don't have any strength left to run any more.

 _Juvia hope she is safe now._

Then she hear the sound of heavy breathing behind her. As she slowly turn her head around, the stray werewolf bear it fang ready to eat her up.

 _Juvia's going to die._

As her eyes shut, she suddenly hear a loud gun shot and the stray werewolf fall back.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

When Juvia open her eyes, she see a dark blue hair boy wearing nothing but boxer?

"Thank you. Juvia thinks she's okay now."

"That's good to hear." The boy grin ear to ear.

"Oi! Gray, nice shot there." The boy with pink hair walk out of the bush.

"Of course! Who do you think I am, idiot!"

"Great job there, boys, but don't forget we have an injured here." Macao said as he hits their head.

"Hello, little miss. My name is Macao. The idiots behind me are Gray and Natsu. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Juvia thinks she's okay now."

"Of course, she is okay. I'm the one that shot down that werewolf!" Gray said grinning.

"I'm sure it's because of Glidartz's silver bullet."

"Don't be such a jealous sore loser, fire pants"

"You got a problem? Popsicle."

"Stop fighting." Said Macao as he hit their head again. "Gray, the one you shot down is no more than lower class peasant, so don't get too cocky. Now, go treat the little miss. Natsu, you scout the area. Don't go too far though. "

"Okay." They replied.

Gray take a bottle with green liquid out and gently apply the liquid to Juvia wound and treat her cut and bruise.

"Juvia thank you."

"Don't mention it. How come a human girl like you come around this area? It's dangerous, you know? And you don't seem to be a Van helsing like us either."

 _Van helsing! They are Van helsing! Juvia can't let them find out that Juvia is a vampire!_

A child vampire look the same as a child human. There's no different in physical. They can walk under the sun eat normal food as human including garlic. The only way for them to know is throw the holy water at them, only the vampire child will burn. They only gain the vampire characteristic such as fang and pointy ears when they hit their adolescence and these characters don't disappear when they take human form.

Van helsing, the monster hunter. They are human that selected to hunt the monster. The Van helsing is an association that will select the child as young as an infant, raise and train them to be Van helsing in their facility. When they turn 5, they will pair with their partner and go hunt monsters in the forest under their teacher watch. Their weapons are shotgun, handgun, silver knife and silver bullet. When they are 20, they left the facility to live on their own. They may go solo or form a team and accept a job from villager or church to slay the monster. Half of their pay will go to the association as soon as the job finished.

"So, why were you here, Juvia?"

 _What should Juvia do? What should Juvia answer?!_

"Juvi…"

"Oi! Gray! I need your help!" Natsu scream from the inside of the forest.

" You may want to hurry Gray or all you can retrieve is his limb." Shouted Macao.

"Shit! Wait here, Juvia. I will be back." Gray said as he pick and load his handgun.

"Where are you, block head!" Gray shouted as he run off.

 _Now! Juvia have to leave now! But Juvia needs to thank them._

She notice the medicine bottle that Gray used to treat her wound.

 _That's it!_

She pick up a bottle and gently let her tear fall in to the bottle.

Vampire's tear said to have much more value than their blood because of its higher healing properties. When the Vampire shed tear, the tear will change in to crystalline powder and emit the healing aura. The younger the vampire, the purer healing aura. However, Vampire rarely shed tear even when they're caught. They prefer death than cry their tear out causing their tears are hard to find.

 _Please take this as Juvia thanks for saving Juvia life. Juvia will be forever grateful._

She put the bottle where she sat and she runs back in to the wood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the human barrack near the camp fire sat a dark blue hair man with nothing but his trouser. His hand pick up his cross necklace pendant. He remember the day he saved blue hair girl. After he helped Natsu killed a cockatrice, he rushed back to find that the girl is gone only a bottle remained. When he pick the bottle up, his wound is slowly healing. His teacher said that it's a rare vampire tear because of the aura the owner must be a child. He decided to keep it a secret to avoid her being hunted and asked Glidartz, the crafter, to make him hollow cross necklace pendant to put her tear in. He wear it all the time.

 _How many years has it been? I hope she's not in tomorrow army. I don't want to kill her, be it because I save her once or she save me many time._

Because of her tear, when he was hit, his wound was healed almost suddenly. Even when he was injured and could lost his life, he was saved because of her tear.

"Yo, Ice brain." Said the pick hair guy with his cheeky gin on his face.

"What's up, fire princess."

"What did you said?!" Said the pick hair guy annoyed.

"What?! Did the fire burn your ears, too?"

"You wanna go!"

"Not a problem"

"Natsu! Gray!" Shout the blue hair guy with red tattoo on his face

"Yes! Jellal!"

"We going to fight a herd of vampire tomorrow. So save your energy till then. That's a captain order."

"Yes,sir!"

"Gihihi, idiot." Said the long black hair boy with many stud on his face.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

""Wanna go?!"

"GUYS!"

"Yes, sir."

"DISMISS!"

"Ash brain! Metal head! Don't die."

"Of course! Who do you think I am, Popsicle!"

"Gihihi. Worry about yourself first, Ice queen."

Gray walk to his own tent. He know their good intention under their insult. They have been team up so many times. They always got each other back. He know he can trust them to have his back. He fall down to his bed remembering the past ,the girl bright blue eye, his first pray that escaped his grip, his first pray that make him run around the forest like idiot, his first pray that he spend years finding, his first pray that save his life so many times ,his first pray that made him fall….. _in love_

 _Please don't be in the army tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why do we have the human in SUMMER!" the yellow hair with hazel nut color eye yell out.

"Juvia thinks it's because human know when we are the weakest."

"Yeah. Those damn coward." Erza hissed.

"Well, we have no choice but to fight them anyway." The petit blue hair girl popped up from behind them.

"Hi, Levy-san. Do you know why Mirajane call for assemble?"

"It's seem that she got a hold for some good information and call for all vassal available."

"It's just us anyway." Lucy mumbled.

The vampire hierarchy consist of 4 class Empress who control all vampire in that area, Lord who oversee the army, Knight who assist the lord and Peasant, the soldier of the army. The Lords and the knights are called "Vassal". In each area the Empress will assign lord to control the people in that area and the lord will chose knight they wish to serve them.

In this area, Erza is the lord of the strength meaning she's in charge of the army in battle field. Levy, petit as she seems, she is the lord of the tactic meaning she's in charge of the army before it hit the battle field. Juvia is one of Erza's knight. Her responsible is to carry out Erza's order. Lucy is one of Levy's knight, assist her in planning tactic and provide Levy some protection in case of emergency. However, they treat each other as friends, pay no mind to their hierarchy standing.

"Hi, girls. Please take a seat" greet the white hair women as they go in to the black dark room. She seem harmless and innocent but everyone know how she is if she gets serious. She is not the empress for no reason.

They sat at their round table with serious look on their face.

"So what is it, Mirajane?" Erza asked.

"The information I receive is a bit disturbing. According to our dhampir (half vampire-half human) spy, human plan to attack us in the wood."

"Why did they do that? They know that we have advantages in the wood. The tree protect us from light, obstruct their movement but aid our motion. It doesn't make sense." Said Levy.

"That's a tactician for you." Said Erza.

"That's right. However, it's a game changer if they have a Van helsing with them"

"!"

"That's right. From the dhampir, he said at least 4 Van helsing will join the battle. Moreover, they're experienced."

"Now, it's make sense. The Van helsing will avoid head-on attack as much as possible. They are expert in sneak attack. The wood will be their aid." Said Lucy.

"So each of us has to take down at least one Van helsing then." Said Erza.

"Juvia think that we have to avoid touching the ground since they might put down some traps."

"The bat form should be the option. Avoid touching the ground and take at least one Van helsing down. You can leave this to us, Mira." Said Levy.

"Nice one! Now prepare to take humans down. It's a WAR!" Shouted Mirajane.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now our plan is the soldier will enter the forest attract the vampire attention while we sneak in from their rear guard into the vanguard and finish them off. Understood?" Said Jellal as he pointed the map and explained his plan to his teammate.

"Yeah."

"I'm all fire up!"

"Gihihi. Time to hunt."

"Good. Now let's get prepare."

Each Van helsing equipped their own special set of weapon. Jellal has shotgun and a silver blade. Natsu has handgun and 2 silver knife. Gray has a bow, silver head arrow and a silver chakra blade. Gajeel has a silver pipe and silver knuckle buckle.

"Stll use that old fashion weapon huh? Popsicle"

"I'm not as loud as you, fire brain."

"What did you say ice princess!"

"Want me to clear you ear, fire freak?"

"GUYS! Come on. We need to go now." Said Jellal as he enter the forest.

They walk deeper in to the forest. Jellal stop and open his map for everyone to see.

"I think the Vampire will attack us at night as they fear the light. Even we in the forest, I believe it's safe as long as it's a day time. We should separate and set up many trap as possible during this time."

"Good calling, sissy pant. I'll take north." Said Gajeel

"Then I take south." Said Gray

"I take east." Said Natsu

"Ok, that's left me with west. Now be careful and no matter what happen stay alive."

"Got it."

"Aye"

"Gihihi"

Gray walk deeper inside the forest he found a grass filed with a large tree standing.

 _Let's set trap here. Since it's just a grass, I won't have any movement disadvantage here._

As night approach, Gray finish setting up his trap on the tree. He readies his bow and arrow as he stands under the tree. Suddenly he hear a loud roar and shriek. A man scream, metal impact and drum sound tell him that the battle's started.

 _I have to get in to the van guard._

As he walk out of the tree shadow, a claw suddenly come at him. He dodge it but not completely. It scratches his face; the blood drip down but soon stop once his wound close because of the vampire tear.

He look up to see who's attack him, the sight stunned him. The blue hair and blue eyes woman stand before him. They are the same eyes that make him an idiot and fall for her. The owner of the blue eyes also in shock.

 _Why's he here! If it's a dream, please wake me up!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In a cold dark room, there is a pink hair woman sat on a throne with an old short man beside her. A child Juvia slowly approach them.

"Juvia." The man speak "I heard you give your tear to human. Moreover, he's a Van helsing, right?"

"Yes. Empress Porlyusica."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Juvia, sorry." Juvia said with tear in her eyes.

"Come now. She still a child. She doesn't know." Said Makarov.

"But what she have done may cause us to extinction!"

"What's done is done. You can't possibly trace that boy kill him and take the tear back, can you? Juvia can't even remember his name, right Juvia." Juvia nodded.

"Fine. Juvia, you still need to be punished." Said Porlyusica as she raise her hand "Thy rank will not raise higher than knight for the rest of thy life forever serve lord to attain our loss you caused. Will thy receive this punishment or disappear for eternity?"

"Juvia accept her punishment."

Juvia slowly walk out the room. As soon as she walk out, her friend rush to her.

"Juvia are you okay?" asked concerned child Lucy

"Did they do something to you?" Asked child Erza

"I hope you alright." Said worried Levy.

"Juvia is fine. They said Juvia can't be Lord in the future. Juvia can only be Knight."

"What! That's not good Juvia. Everyone knows that you can go to Lord Status." Said Erza.

" And what if the lord abuse you? What will you do?" said Lucy

"Juvia will be fine."

"We need to be the lord. So, we can take her under our wing. That way no one can hurt her." Suggest Levy with bright eyes.

"That's a great idea,Levy." Said Lucy

"Are you sure you are fine,Juvia?" asked concern Erza

"Juvia has no regret." Juvia said with a smile.

 _For Gray sama who risk his life saving me, for the gentleness he treat my wound, for that concerned eye when he has to leave me to save his friend, for the voice that goes hoarse because of shouting my name so many time, for that strength he using to find me and for that worried face he has when he can't find me_

 _Thank you Gray sama. Juvia loves you._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Why is he/she here! Don't let it be true._

"Juvia?..." Gray call out her name with hope it's wrong.

"Gray sama?..." Juvia slowly let his name escape her lip.

Overwhelmed with their emotion to the point they don't know what to say.

"How have you been, Gray sama?" Juvia decided to break to silence.

"Great. I've been great. Thank to your tear." He said as he raise his pendant up.

"Juvia's glad."

"So, how have you been Juvia?"

"Juvia is fine."

"I have something I have to ask you, Juvia. All these years passing, have you ever think of me, the boy that once save you?"

"Yes. Juvia thinks about him every day. What about you, Gray sama?"

"Yeah, me too. I think of that gentle blue eyes every day. It's like I'm falling in to that eyes."

"Gray sama…"

"But we know that you're a vampire and I'm a Van helsing. We can't be together. So, let's treat this encounter as it never happen. And the next time we meet we will be enemy." He said as he walk to pick his stuff under the tree. Ready to leave.

"Juvia understand. However, Juvia have to say something to you."

Juvia said as she walk closer to him.

"Juvia love …"

 _*Ping…,stab*_

"No! Juvia!"

Juvia feet trigger the trap as she walk to him causing the arrows to fly and stab her in the chest and stomach.

"Juvia! Juvia!" Gray rush to her side and shake her in his arm. "No, it can't be like this. There has to be something that can help you. What about your tear?" He hurried to give her his pendant however

"Gray sama, vampire tear has no effect on vampire" she said as she breathes heavier and heavier. "Juvia really is fortunate to have met Gray sama, to experience such kindness form Gray sama. Juvia has no regret. Juvia really love Gray sama." Juvia said with a smile on her face.

"Please take care of yourself, Gray sama." She said as she draw her last breath.

"No! Juvia I'm sorry." He said with tear in his face. "Juvia, Please wait for me"

He stand up and activate one of his trap; the arrows to fly and stab in the back but he's not dying. Standing there confused he pull one of the arrow out and examined it. The arrows are sharp but why he's not dying.

 _The vampire tear_

"Even when you are gone, you still looking after me, Juvia."

He walk out of the forest leaving the war behind ignoring all the voice except one voice that keep playing in his head.

 _Juvia really love Gray sama_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the war the vampire and the human make peace with condition not to invade each other territory. The van helsing association is dismissed. Most of its member turn to be adventurer. Every place is peaceful. It seems like the war is just a nightmare.

A man wearing a suit walk through the grass field and stop under the tree. In front of him is a stone slat, he kneel down and start talking.

"Juvia. You know after that war everything seems like a dream. Everywhere is so peaceful now. My friend who's once a van helsing fall in love with a vampire girl. I even think she is your friend." He stop as his voice start to stutter.

"Juvia, do you still remember the time we first met? You are a little girl lost in the forest and got chased by werewolf. I saved you by shot that werewolf down. When I look at you, I was immediately drawn in your bright blue eyes. This tree is where it all start and it's all so the same tree where it all end. Ironic ,isn't it? This is where I start to love you and I kill you. At the same place."

" I still love you, Juvia. Let us meet again some day."

He slowly got up and walk away without looking back afraid his tear will fall if he look back.

 _Gray sama, Juvia always wait for you. If we met, please love Juvia again._


End file.
